


Kis my pirate ship - Part I

by LlamaCow



Series: Insert clever pirate related title [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: All The Ships, M/M, Pirate AU, magical lube, shit's going to be weird, smut will happen later, will update relationships and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Tamamori didn't plan on being a pirate. He also didn't plan to fall in love. He definitely didn't plan to become part of all the crazy shit that's about to happen. Grab some rum and prepare for all the ships~





	

**Author's Note:**

> So....here's the first chapter of a Johnny's pirate au. It'll take a few (short) chapters for anything smutty to happen I think. Spoiler alert: Fujigaya is a merman, Miyata is a wizard who makes magical lube. Expect a lot of other Johnny's to sail by.

  


He hadn't really wanted to become a pirate. Not really. Sure, he'd looked out onto the sea sometimes to watch the big ships that were sailing in the distance and had wondered what it would be like to live on one of those ships. That didn't mean he'd had any intention of actually joining a pirate crew at any point in his life. He just wanted to live his life quietly. Tending to the chickens on his father's farm. Watching his younger brother fall in love with a nice girl and getting married. Maybe get a dog. That was it.

  


It didn't quite go like that, however.

  


A rough push in his side woke him from his daydreams about his past life. He weirdly missed the chickens. He almost tripped over the mop he was using to sweep the deck of the ship that he'd somehow ended up on. He glared at the back of the crewman who'd pushed him out of the way as if he wasn't even there mopping this stupid ship. Again. All he ever seemed to do was mop the decks. Mop, eat, sleep, get yelled at for no reason, sometimes catching a glimpse of the captain that kept him here in the first place. He sighed as he got ready to start mopping. Again. An arm, a feeling that had become familiar in the past few weeks, wrapped around his shoulder. He looked to the side to find the wide grin and beaming eyes of the only person on this ship who seemed to know, or care, that he existed.

  


“You smell like gunpowder,” he told him as he shook of the other boy's arm and wrinkled his nose.

  


The other boy laughed, “I always smell like gunpowder, Tama!”

  


That was certainly true. Senga was what was called a _powder boy,_ or _powder monkey_ as the rest of the crew liked to call him. It was his job to supply the ones in charge of the cannons with gunpowder during battle and to make sure no-one else had access to it during more peaceful times. Tamamori hadn't experienced any actual pirate battles yet and as far as he knew Senga just sat outside the dark room that stored the gunpowder, the powder magazine, most part of every day. He knew Senga hated it, but you could never tell. He was always smiling when he saw him. If it was because he was happy to see him or because he was enjoying every second he got to be out in actual sunlight Tama didn't know. Tamamori was usually outside in the sunlight, mopping. Always mopping. He got plenty of sunlight and was actually starting to get quite tan. And he wasn't just tan, he was salty as well. And not just his attitude. No, he was actually salty. His skin, his hair, everything was salty. All the time.

  


“I'll see you later okay? It's time for my daily nothing-has-happened-with-the-gunpowder report to the captain!” Senga waved at Tama as he ran down the deck and disappeared behind the door of the captain's quarters. Tamamori had only been in there once. When he'd first gotten aboard the ship five weeks, three days, and probably about sixteen hours ago. The captain had been sitting in his captain's chair with his large captain's hat, that had such a ridiculously large feather on it, it had Tama wondering if the Red Captain, as he was known, was compensating for something.

  


“I know you didn't come here totally out of your own volition,” the captain had spoken to him, “but I promise you a life that will be much more exciting and rewarding than the farmer's life you were going to have.” At that point he'd gotten up and walked passed his desk to stand in front of Tamamori. He was quite small, this captain. Tama would have laughed at the fact that the feather on his hat added about a head to his height if he wasn't feeling so miserable, just being ripped from his home and all.

“This is a pirate ship so no role is set in stone,” the small captain had continued, “but everybody must have one and all roles must be filled. We all pull our weight around here and most men have paid their dues twice over.” He gave Tama a good look up and down and nodded to himself, “Senga!” He'd gestured to the quiet young man to come closer, “There's an extra hammock next to yours, isn't there? Show him where everything is and give him a mop. Tamamori Yuta is a farmer's boy no more,” he chuckled as he gave him a hard pat on the back, “he's a deck sweeping cabin boy on the best pirate ship there is!”

  


“Doesn't sound very adventurous” Tamamori had mumbled to himself, feeling angry and bitter about this whole experience. The captain seemed to have heard him and he'd locked his arm around Tamamori's neck to pull him close, “If you don't like mopping I'm sure I can think of something else a pretty boy like yourself can do around here,” he'd whispered in his ear, his other hand lifting Tamamori's head by the chin. Tamamori shook him off, “Mopping sounds just fine. In fact I love mopping, mopping is great.” had been his sarcastic reply. Almost six weeks of mopping later he sure was regretting it.

  


Tamamori let out a big sigh again as he looked up at the seagulls in the sky. Always making their sharp noises and creating a mess he had to clean. He missed the soft cooing sounds of his chickens.

  


He was busy mopping the same spot he'd already mopped that morning (mopping was never done on this stupid ship) when he heard the door of the captain's quarters creak open. Senga had been in there much longer than Tama figured telling him that the gunpowder was still in the same place would take, but he didn't question it. He didn't really want to. Senga walked out and gave Tama a big wink as he walked passed him, back to the darkness. Tama was too busy shooting an annoyed look back at his only friend on this damn ship that he hadn't noticed that the captain had left his quarters as well and was walking over. He sometimes made rounds of the ship, but he never talked to Tamamori. He barely even looked at him. But now he was definitely walking over directly to him.

  


“Hey there pretty boy.”

  


Tama glared.

  


“I know you love mopping, but I think it's time for your mopping days to be behind you. Come with me for a bit.” He took the mop from Tama's hands and threw it in the direction of another boy, younger than Tama, who nervously picked it up. “You. Congratulations you've just been promoted to mop duty! Enjoy.”

  


Tamamori wasn't sure what the young boy's duty had been before and he almost felt bad for being relieved he didn't have to mop anymore when he thought back to the awful blisters he'd had the first few weeks of mopping. _We all pay our dues_. He thought to himself, unaware the rules of this pirate ship he'd told himself he hated were already starting to be part of his own way of thinking, as he followed the captain back into his quarters.

   


**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will continue with the captain (do I really need to tell you who the captain is...? Red...short....? Come on


End file.
